A compilement of Ginny Weasley
by Thorne Craft
Summary: Is Ginny Weasley the immature 3rd year we see her to be? Apparently not. In this story we see Ginny as a mature teenager facing everyday obstacles, with a little romance, not to mention some mystery, thrown in! =D


A Compilement of Ginny Weasley  
Chapter One: Teenage Worries  
  
As Ginny sat next to her dormitory window, she sighed. It was not a sigh of relief or anger. Just a sigh of pure fatigue. It was a sigh of all the troubles and hurdles that she had overcome during her three years at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Being the youngest of her family she had the worst of everything.   
  
Her family wasn't a very wealthy one, in fact, they might as well been just downright poor. You could consider them this because they were way down in the bottom ranks with the people who never worked, and lived in tiny shacks they call houses.   
  
And when we say "worst", we mean the absoloute worst. Secondhand robes, with tattered and frayed edges. Books that had yellow pages from being so old, splattered with ink marks. Not to mention the occasional holes burned through the edges from being splashed with potions. Cauldrons that had lost their plated finish, going from a bronze/pewter color to a dull gray.   
  
But, to her worst disgust, a wand that was chipped at the ends, with a gleaming unicorn hair poking out at a rather odd angle. It almost resembled her brother Ron's wand when he first came to Hogwarts. But Ron had recieved a new one. Why was this? Was Ron somehow, better? Than her? No. It couldn't be that. She had always reminded herself that her parents loved her no matter what, and that she wasn't the only one who went through these kinds of things.  
  
And then there was this whole Harry Potter bit.. It wasn't as if she loved him or anything. I mean, cut her some slack, she was only a first year at the time. Only 11 years old! What was she supposed to think? That he was just someone else in the crowd? She knew deep down that this was what you were supposed to think of someone who, accoring to the circumstances, was in Harry's posistion.   
  
But for her, it was a major hurdle to come over. It took her nearly two years before she could look Harry straight in the eyes. Ever since that whole Chamber of Secrets deal... The way people made fun of her for sending Harry a Valentine of which she had made up herself. (She thought the poem to be quite good, actually.) It broke her heart when Harry disapporved of it, but she had gotten over that wretched feeling in her stomach when he had heard it, and when Draco Malfoy had said: "I don't think he liked your Valentine, very much, Weasley!"  
  
But all the horror and misery doesn't stop there, my friends, for Ginny Weasley had far more to worry about than one dinky valentine. In her second year, Ginny had admitted to the fact that she had strangled school roosters, daubed threatning messages on corridor walls, set a basilisk loose on three human beings, (Not counting Nearly Headless Nick or Mrs. Norris) who, amazingly, were all muggle-born.   
  
But these did not compare with the worst thing she accomplished all year, she opened th Chamber of Secrets. Now slow down, for you may think she did all of this at her own will? Certainly not! It just so happens that she was controlled by the ever-feared Tom Marvolo Riddle, who is also know as Lord Voldemort. Or simply, if you are that much of a chicken not to even speak his name, you would refer to him as: "You-know-who."  
  
To make a long story short, Ginny was forced to write her own farewell on the corridor walls, and to come down into the Chamber of Secrets, only to almost get killed by Voldemort. But then our hero, Harry Potter, rescued Ginny, defeated Voldermort for yet a third time, and get her off the hook totally. So you see? All of this is concluded with a happy ending. But our Ginny wasn't totally satisfied...  
  
Even though she tried to hide her true feelings, all of this still bothered her immensely. Why was she born into this un-wealthy family? With nothing more for them to give her than secondhand robes and a few books that were worthless. Not to mention a wand that you couldn't tell each end apart from. She hated it. She hated life... and this is where our story begins. 


End file.
